


Bubblegum

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles relating to Armand and Daniel's relationship [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some facts of the modern era that Daniel cannot explain to Armand. 'Bubblegum flavour' is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

“It says bubblegum flavoured” Armand said, regarding the discarded lube bottle intently. 

“Mm?” asked Daniel, by this time barely awake after his exertions with Armand’s earlier guest.

“Bubblegum isn’t a flavour. Bubblegum is flavoured…strawberry, cherry, cinnamon.. if bubblegum tastes of other things how can something be ‘bubblegum flavoured’?” demanded the vampire.

How could he explain that flavoured things never really tasted like the flavour they represented, but careful marketing had still made them as instantly identifiable as the fruit itself to every kid in his generation? How could he explain the taste everyone knew as bubblegum flavoured, when it tasted, to him, of ‘blue’?

“Tastes fruity.” He mumbled “Now let me sleep”.


End file.
